Cancer has become the most common death cause disease in China. Carcinoma of the lungs is a leading one among all cancers. Although lots of medicines and therapy methods thereof were invented, the largest obstruction was still the drug resistance.
Cancer cells, different from normal cells, show specific metabolic distinction of the rapid proliferation rate. In 1920's. Otto Warburg observed that cancer cells altered oxidative phosphorylation process into lactic acid fermentation even in aerobic conditions. For rapid proliferating cancer cells, the utilization of extracellular nutrient is 200 times than that of the normal cells.
A different method for the cancer therapy is in need.